Turn Back Time
by Silent Whisper
Summary: FINISHED {Ch. 6-8 added today} The gang has a party while Ray is out of town. Reggie gets raped, and ends up pregnent. Will the rapest be caught? Or will the wrong guy be convicted?
1. The Arrival

A/N: I had an idea for this story kind of randomly. Please review! I have the first two chapters out today.  
  
A/N2: In the story Breezy lives with Ray and the kids because a fire recently destroyed her house.  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
Ch. 1 - The Arrival  
  
Ray stood looking out the window, while his kids were on the couch. Maybe he was a little impatient, but with reason. Breezy, his girlfriend, of well over three years had been across the country for four months. Her work had sent her to Florida to check out a few small business'.  
  
Finally a small black car pulled into the Rocket's drive way. Ray went out side to help Breezy with her luggage. After sharing a hug and kiss the two, along with Breezy's five suit cases, walked back inside.  
  
"Hey Breezy! How was your trip?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Great! I'll tell you more about it later, I'm beat. I just wanna sleep." She replied flopping down onto the couch.  
  
"Okay! I told Trish I'd come over to do homework anyway, I'll talk to ya later!"  
  
After Reggie left Otto got the hint that Ray wanted to be alone with Breezy, so he went off with Twister to madtown.  
  
"Breezy..." Ray started, "I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Ray walked into the kitchen then came back out with a small box. He handed it to Breezy. She smiled and opened the box and found what seemed to be two plane tickets.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I heard Nantucket is really beautiful this time of year, with the trees changing colors and all, so while it seems weird to go there, I thought maybe you'd like to go to Nantucket with me." Ray smiled  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! We're leaving Friday."  
  
"But what about the kids?" Breezy asked.  
  
"Reggie can hold down the fort." Ray answered.  
  
"All right." She smiled.  
  
"Why don't you go and sleep?" Ray suggested.  
  
Breezy smiled gratefully, she had just spent five hours on a plane, and one hour in a car. She gave Ray a kiss and walked into the bedroom.  
  
She laid down and thought back to a time when her life had seemed hopeless, with the help of Ray she had gotten over things of her troublesome childhood. Little did she know that soon she would be forced to talk of things she had put behind her so long ago....  
  
A/N3: Yes I know it was really short, but I'm already working on chapter two and it should be out later today! By the way, for those who don't know, Nantucket is an Island in the Atlantic ocean near Massachusetts. 


	2. The Party

Turn Back Time  
  
Ch. 2 - The Party  
  
Ray put his and Breezy's suit cases into the back of his car, closed the trunk and turned to his kids.  
  
"Are you kids sure your going to be all right?"  
  
"Dad we'll be fine! Just go!" Reggie answered.  
  
"All right, but if you guys need me for ANYTHING the number is by the phone!"  
  
"We know dad, and if something goes wrong we call 911."  
  
"Okay, good," He got into the car and started it up. Then rolled down his window "And don't talk to strangers!"  
  
"We won't, dad!" Reggie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Bye kids!" He said.  
  
"Bye guys, Have fun!" Breezy added from the passengers seat. Then Ray drove away.  
  
"All right!" Otto yelled. He then ran into the house.  
  
Twister came over a few minutes later, Otto was in the kitchen making ice cream sundae's for Twister, Reggie, himself, and Sam who was due to come over in a few minutes.  
  
The four of them sat on the couch watching an old movie about four kids, like themselves having a party.  
  
"Otto you should have a party!" Twister suggested.  
  
"Hmm...that's not a bad idea." Otto pondered.  
  
"Yes it is Otto! Dad would kill us and you know it!"  
  
"Chill Reg, it will only be a few friends! Dad will never know!"  
  
After about an hour of calling there friends they figured there would be about 15 people there.  
  
"Okay, Otto and Twister, go to the store, get food and stuff," Reggie said handing her brother a twenty dollar bill, "me and Sam will get things ready here."  
  
"What's there to get ready?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Not much, just go upstairs and lock all of the doors except the bathroom so people cant mess stuff up."  
  
Reggie locked the basement door, the downstairs bathroom door, and the closet. Sam came back down and that was when the first of the quests arrived.  
  
"Hey girlfriend, this is so awesome," Trish said, "I brought a few friends, you don't mind right?"  
  
"Nah, it's all right." Reggie said and smiled, she recognized most of the girls from the beach volleyball team she played on almost four years ago.  
  
Unfortunately, their friends had friends, who had friends who had friends, and before long there was triple the amount of people who were supposed to be there. It wasn't until some guys came with beer that Reggie started getting worried.  
  
"Otto, this is gonna get out of control," she whispered nervously.  
  
"Nah, it's cool, no worries." Otto then just walked off.  
  
"No worries?" Reggie said to her self after seeing a guy she didn't even know knock over a really expensive lamp.  
  
-----  
  
At an apartment not far away a guy answered his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" he said into the receiver.  
  
"Okay, thanks," he said a few moments later.  
  
He smiled evilly, "So, miss Rocket is having a party, and I wasn't invited." He grabbed his car keys from the table and left his house.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, things were out of control, people were going upstairs and trying to break into the bedrooms. Otto was no help since he was drunk, and Twister and Sam were just eating, seemingly unaware of everything else.  
  
Two cars pulled up in front of the house, the people in them seemed a lot older then everyone else, they were probably atleast eighteen, there were two girls and four guys. The two girls went off and started flirting with most of the guys at the party, and three of the guys hung out and drank. However the fourth guy just stood there looking around, the room was pretty dark, and the guy was wearing a hood, making it hard for Reggie to make out who it was. She just sighed and sat on the stairs while watching her home be destroyed.  
  
The party had been going on for a while, Reggie wasn't sure how long it had been exactly, most of the people around her were drunk. She headed up stairs to use the bathroom. Halfway up the stairs she realized she was being followed. She wasn't concerned until someone put their hand on her mouth. Then the guy brought her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He pushed Reggie into the bathtub. Unfortunately that was the only time she saw her attacker, it was the guy who had been wearing the hood. She went to scream but he put his hand on her mouth again. Then he draped a cloth over her face that had been soaked in chloroform. And then proceeded to take off her of her clothes....  
  
A/N: Yikes.... Well, this is probably going to be the longest chapter of the story, the story should have about 7 chapters. After this I probably won't be able to update for a while since I go to school until 2, I have cheer leading practice until 5:30 or 7 (depending on the day), I have a report due on Thursday, I watch survivor on Thursday, AND I watch Joan of Arcadia on Fridays, so next update will probably be next weekend. 


	3. The Next Morning

Turn Back Time  
  
Ch. 3 - The Next Morning  
  
It was the next morning, and Twister had just woken up. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up and looked around. It appeared that someone had gotten sick as there was throw up in a corner, two people were passed out, one in the kitchen, and one on the floor next to the couch where Twister was sitting. Otto had fallen asleep on the other part of the couch. (A/N: Yeah...cas its all L shaped) He heard someone in the kitchen, he assumed it was Sammy since he was the only one he knew who woke up at seven AM on a Saturday. Twister went into the hallway, he needed to use the bathroom. He tried opening the door, but it was locked, he kept trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Being as sleepy as he was he decided to just go and use the upstairs bathroom. He went in and went to the bathroom. Until he washed his hands, he hadn't noticed Reggie, with bruises on her legs and arms, naked in the bathtub. He flushed the toilet and ran out, not wanting Reggie to wake up and think that what ever happened was his fault.  
  
Reggie woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing. She had a really bad headache, a backache, and...well, everything just ached. She couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. But since her clothes were off, and she ached, she just guessed she had gotten drunk and done something stupid the night before, she decided to just wait until someone said something about it to her. She stood up, and decided since she was already there, to take a shower.  
  
After her shower Reggie went downstairs. Her house smelled horrible, she looked around everything was a mess. There were beer bottles everywhere, broken glass, the couch was torn and the stuffing from inside was coming out. Otto was awake staring at the ceiling. Wishing he hadn't inhaled those 10 beers last night. Reggie wondered into the kitchen. Twister and Sam where there eating some cereal. Reggie couldn't believe the mess in the kitchen, it was worse then in the living room. The refrigerator had been left open, and a lot of stuff had been knocked over in it, there was beer among other things spilt all over the floor. There was broken dishes, broken beer bottles, one of the chairs that had sat at her kitchen table was now knocked over and one of the legs of it had been broken off. She sighed and slumped down into a chair. Twister and Sam looked up at her.  
  
"How are we supposed to clean this all up by tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno." The boys said in unison.  
  
Reggie sighed again, the doorbell rang. She got up and went to the door.  
  
Memories started coming back to her, of the night before. She remembered the guy with the baggy black sweatshirt grabbing her from behind, and then taking off her clothes. And now, a guy with a baggy black sweatshirt and hood was standing infront of her at her door. She gasped as the guy took his hood down, it was Lars.  
  
"Where's Twis- whoa, what happened here?" He said letting himself inside.  
  
"We...we had a party...."  
  
"Oh," Lars said and laughed, "my mom needs Twister for a minute, I'll send him back to help you clean up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Reggie, still stunned went into the kitchen and told Twister his brother was waiting for him.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN... Lol. Sorry I haven't updated I've been REALLY busy. I just got home from a cheerleading competition and we came in first place! So to make up for me not updating I'm going to write the next chapter to this and my other fic and they will both be updated today or tomorrow!  
  
Reviewers: Thanx for reviewing I luff ya guys. If you asked something that wasn't answered, its most likely because it would ruin the plot.  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: Sorry about ur driving test, lol. My brother is teaching me how to drive, but I can't try to get my permit for another 17 months!  
  
Relaxing Pikachu: The movie that they were watching is uhh... nonexistent? There are tons of movies like that, I didn't pick one. I don't think Reggie has much control over what Otto does he just does what ever, so in the fic I had her just go with it instead of arguing. Otto really seems the one most likely in the gang to drink if you ask me. I like Sam, I just can't write his character, that's why in this, and all of my stories he isn't really in the fic much. 


	4. Finding Out Part One

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Rocket Power, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Better late then never. For more info, see my bottom A/N.  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
Ch. 4 - Finding Out - Part One  
  
The two people who had passed out had woken up and gone home, and the clean up started to get underway. Otto and Sam started cleaning up the kitchen, while Reggie went into the living room. She sighed. -Good thing I took that home EC. class- she thought pulling out a sewing kit from the closet. She sat down on the couch and took the cushion that was ripped and sewed it up. Then she went to the closet and pulled out a steam cleaner, she called Otto to help her move all the furniture. After they did Reggie steam cleaned the rug. Then she took the cushions off the couch, and steam cleaned those as well, she then proceeded to steam clean anything that smelt of alcohol and was made of cloth.  
  
By the time Twister got back the house was almost clean. Sam was mopping the floor, and Otto was cleaning the walls.  
  
"Twister...can I talk to you upstairs?"  
  
Twister nodded nervously. They walked upstairs and into Reggie's room.  
  
"Twister, this is going to sound really messed up." Reggie started, "But... I think that your brother raped me."  
  
Twister almost started to laugh, his brother raping Reggie was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.  
  
"C'mon Reg, Lars wouldn't do that, he wouldn't be smart enough to hide the evidence, plus he lives right across the street, he'd be the first person anyone would suspect. Unless...he's smarter then I thought...and that's just what he wants us to think so we would just not even consider him being a suspect!"  
  
Twister looked at up at Reggie, normally she would have laughed at Twister's false attempt to be smart. (Not that he isn't he's just a little ... slow?) But instead her eyes were full of fear and anguish.  
  
"Twister...I'm serious...What if he was trying to get back at me..."  
  
"For...?" Twister asked  
  
"I think it's best we talked about this later...."  
  
"I kind of thought something was wrong when I went to the bathroom this morning and you...."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! You saw me naked?!?! And you didn't even tell me?!?!!?!?"  
  
"Well, I.. you...we.. no!" Twister said, not making any sense, "What was I supposed to do? 'Hey Reggie I hate to wake you but your naked in the tub!' that would have been really smooth!"  
  
"What am I going to do?" Reggie sat down on the floor and started to cry.  
  
Twister walked over and sat beside Reggie and put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay," Twister said, not really believing it himself. For some reason Reggie seemed really calm, considering she was raped, he figured she must be in shock or something.  
  
Reggie let out a sigh. "What am I going to do?" she repeated, "how am I going to get through this without telling my dad?"  
  
"Tell him." Twister said.  
  
"I can't we'll get in trouble for having the party." Reggie sighed again.  
  
"I dunno, are you okay?" Twister asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You have no reason to be, I just have no idea what to do," Reggie cried, "should I just wait and see what happens?"  
  
"If you won't tell your dad then that's all you can do." Twister said  
  
"I guess we should go finish helping Sam and Otto huh?" Reggie asked wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I guess so." Twister got up and then helped Reggie up.  
  
They went down stairs, Otto and Sam were watching TV, they had finished cleaning the kitchen, now there was just the matter of the carpet and couch drying before Ray got home.  
  
{Ray and Breezy get home late that night, Reggie and Otto are already asleep, so they just go to bed.}  
  
***  
  
{Monday morning, Lars is driving Twister to school.}  
  
"So what did Ray say when he came home and saw that mess?" Lars asked.  
  
"He didn't Reggie and Otto cleaned everything." Twister replied.  
  
"Oh, what happened at that party anyway? That place was trashed."  
  
"Just stuff...."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Well Reggie..." Twister then lowered his voice, "Might have gotten raped"  
  
"What?"  
  
Twister sighed, "Reggie might have gotten raped."  
  
"How can she might have been raped? Either she was or she wasn't"  
  
"Well she can't really remember what happened,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah and there's more...she thinks you did it."  
  
"What?!" Lars yelled, "why would she think that?"  
  
"I dunno, I told her I didn't think it was you because it would be to obvious."  
  
"Too obvious?! What about the fact that I love her... I always have, and I always will even though she-"  
  
"You never did say what happened between you two...." Twister said.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Lars pulled into the schools parking lot, he took a piece of paper from a notebook he had in the car and scribbled down an address and phone number. He handed the paper to Twister, he told him that it was the number to a woman's health clinic.  
  
"Okay, I'll give it to Reggie after school. Might I ask why you know the number too a woman's clinic?"  
  
Lars just glared at him, and Twister didn't carry the subject out any further.  
  
-----  
  
A/N2: Okay well, I had planned this out to be a really long chapter, then planned there would be two or three chapters after it. However, I've been delaying with this story for a while, and decided to just finish writing the part I had. (Where Lars was driving Twister to school)  
  
I apologize, especially since I promised the next chapter would be out the following weekend. Reasons for my delay:  
  
1) My six year old sister became ill with a lung infection caused by cystic fibrosis. She had surgery, but after complications with that, she passed away November 20th.  
  
2) My boyfriends twin brother was killed in a car accident three days after my sisters death. (Don't drive after taking cold pills, especially ones that say don't drive or operate machinery, or say may cause drowsiness.)  
  
3) My aunt died of a stroke last weekend.  
  
4) I've been in and out of the hospital, I haven't been diagnosed with anything yet, but my blood has been clotting, so they have been filtering my blood and I've been having transfusions.  
  
5) My 12 year old sister was raped. (Now being related to a rape victim may come in handy with writing this story.)  
  
6) We found out who it was, I was on my way to go to my brother's work with him, when he stopped, knocked on the door of the guy's house and kicked his ass right there on the guy's own lawn. So in addition to seeing my sister testifying against this guy, I may have to go to court my self, and testify against my brother, because the guy suffered a lot of injuries or something.  
  
7) I'm rewriting 'Emotions,' 'Emotions Return' and "Because You Loved Me." Well, not completely, just giving them a lil make over, adding more details. I may be doing the same for this story.  
  
So, now that I have finished ranting, I'm going on a writing hiatus, the only time you will hear from me is the things mentioned in number seven. Any other stories I have been working on are currently on hold. (I have 4 or 5 non posted stories.) I also my have a new song fic I'll probably put up near Christmas. If not, then Merry Christmas, in case I don't have another chance to say it. You can always email me, or AIM me. My contact info is in my profile thing.  
  
Also, Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes, It's 3AM, and I don't feel like rereading this over 50 times right now, I'm going away tomorrow, so I can't wait until then. 


	5. Finding Out Part Two

{A/N: I finally got some time to update this since I'm off this week for February vacay. (Even though it's Friday and I'm still not done with this yet) Enjoy!}  
  
Ch. 5 - Finding Out - Part Two  
  
{Six weeks have passed}  
  
Reggie woke up as usual, she got out of bed, and got into the shower.  
  
Otto was at the kitchen table eating breakfast when she came down. She sat down in the chair across from him, she looked a little pale.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Otto asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just feel...sick." Reggie replied, not showing much emotion. She hadn't been lately, which had everyone worried. "I think I'm going to stay home today."  
  
Reggie walked back upstairs and slid back under the covers without changing back into her pajama's. She just laid there for a little while, about two hours passed then when she was sure that she was home alone, she went outside and to her car that she had gotten for her birthday, which she was technically not allowed to drive without Breezy, or her dad since she only had her permit. She decided it would be okay since she wasn't going far. {I don't think I mentioned this yet? I could have sworn I did though, oh well, Reggie is 16, and Otto and Twister are 15, and Lars is 18.} She started the car and drove to the CVS around the corner. She walked in and walked to the back of the store.   
  
She didn't notice that Lars was working there today. She knew he worked there, just not on Friday mornings. Luckily, there were two cashier's on today. Reggie went to the girl on the right, while another customer went to Lars on the left. Reggie put a home pregnancy test down on the counter and sighed. She saw Lars look out of the corner of his eye to what she was buying. The girl put the scanner over the bar code, and put it in a bag. Reggie paid, and then left. She got out to her car and put the bag in her purse and drove home.   
  
Reggie parked the car and went upstairs. She went into her bathroom and read the directions for the pregnancy test. When she finished she set it on the bathroom counter and went into her room and laid down on her bed. The results would be ready in three minutes, but Reggie fell asleep.   
  
Otto came home from school with a headache. Twister, Sam and him were going to go surfing anyway though. Otto went up to his room to get some Tylenol. He had some in his bathroom's medicine cabinet. (That is the coolest thing in the whole world, the way him and Reggie can talk/see each other when there medicine cabinets are open...or maybe I'm just a dork. lol) He opened the medicine cabinet, and noticed that Reggie had left her door open. He couldn't help seeing the pregnancy test Reggie left on the counter when he took the Tylenol off the shelf. Otto was shocked, the only time he had seen one of those was when the health teacher brought one in to show his class during sex ed. He immediately ran to Reggie's bedroom and started banging on the door.  
  
"What!?" Reggie yelled from her bed.  
  
"I need to talk to you now!" Otto yelled back.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Otto stormed into the room. "Why is there a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter?"  
  
Reggie tried thinking of what to say, just then the doorbell rang.   
  
"I bet that's Twist and Sam. We can talk about this later, just please don't tell anyone about it."  
  
"They'll wait, I'll go let them in and they can wait downstairs." Otto said.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk about it now. I'll talk to you tonight, after dinner."  
  
"No now, or I'll tell dad."  
  
"No, you won't or I'll tell him you took his car out for a joy ride with your girlfriend last weekend." Reggie grinned, "Now go!"  
  
"You knew about that? Fine, but I'll be here at six-thirty waiting for an explanation!" Otto said as Reggie was pushing him out of the room.  
  
Reggie sighed and went into the bathroom. She picked up the box that was laying on the bathroom floor. Two lines meant she was pregnant, one meant she wasn't. She closed her eyes and held her breath and walked to the counter. She opened her eyes, and then started to cry. She was pregnant, or at least according to the test she was. Maybe she wasn't really she thought, even though she knew the chances of that were slim, the test said it was 95% accurate. She sat on the bathroom floor and cried, for how long she didn't know. She heard the door downstairs close. She got up, it was six O'clock. Ray was home. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and opened her math book that was sitting on her desk to page 111. She took the paper out of it, it was the paper Lars had written the address of the woman's clinic that Twister had given her. She walked downstairs and asked Ray if she could use the car, by herself, for a few minutes, that she needed to ask a friend about a math problem.   
  
"Why can't you call them?" Ray asked.  
  
"I can't call... I learn better when people show me how to do something, then them just telling me to do it."  
  
"Okay fine, just don't get caught. Oh, and be quick, dinner is almost ready."   
  
"How, You just got home?"   
  
"You didn't notice? Breezy has been home all day, she was sick too."  
  
Reggie gulped. "Oh, I've gotta go now."  
  
She drove to the address, she was expecting it to look more like a doctors office, but it was really inviting, and all of the people were really friendly. An ultrasound confirmed that Reggie was pregnant, a little over a month pregnant. The people asked if she wanted counseling, or help telling her dad. Or to even schedule an abortion. She didn't want an abortion. But she wasn't ready to have a baby. She told them she would tell her dad herself. And she thanked them and went home. Otto wasn't back yet, she ate dinner, and went up to her room, to think about what she would tell her family, and friends.   
  
***********  
  
{Sam, Twister and Otto are walking home from the beach}  
  
"Guys can I tell you something?" Otto asked.  
  
"Of course, you can tell us anything." Sam replied.   
  
"I think that Reggie may be pregnant," he paused, Sam's mouth dropped open, Twister just looked away. "I saw a pregnancy test on her bathroom counter."  
  
Otto noticed Twister looking down out the ground, and biting his lip as they walked.  
  
"You know something don't you Twister?"   
  
"No! I don't know anything!" Twister said innocently.  
  
"Twister, if you know something please tell me." Otto asked, Twister had never heard Otto being so serious.  
  
"Well, remember that party..." Twister started, "Reggie...got raped. She doesn't know by who for sure, but she thinks it was Lars."   
  
"It probably was, that bastard. You remember what happened last summer between them, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't actually, I don't know what happened between them." Twister said.  
  
"He wanted to have sex with her but she didn't want to so she dumped him."  
  
"That's not what I heard," Sam started, "I heard that Reggie dumped him to concentrate on her school work."  
  
"Either way, she dumped him, and he's trying to get her back."  
  
***********  
  
Breezy walked upstairs and knocked on Reggie's door.   
  
"Come in." Reggie called.   
  
Breezy walked into her room and sat on the end of Reggie's bed.   
  
"Hey." Reggie smiled.  
  
"Hi Reggie, I saw you going out earlier, where did you go?"  
  
Reggie sighed. "Well, I needed to go somewhere...the pharmacy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I... I'm... I'm pregnant."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I'm pregnant. Remember that weekend when you and my dad went to Nantucket for the weekend?"  
  
"Yeah..." Breezy said, she started remembering her past.  
  
"We had a party," Reggie started crying, "And a guy raped me, I think it was Lars!"   
  
Breezy was shocked, she hugged Reggie, and told her it would be all right. She told her that she knew how she felt.   
  
"I was about seventeen when it happened, I was walking home from a friends house when a man grabbed me and pulled me into an Alley. I tried screaming but he said he knew where I lived and he'd kill my family if I didn't shut up. He beat me with a baseball bat, then I passed out, the next morning they found me in the Alley. We also found out I had been raped, I got pregnant, but I gave the baby up for adoption." Breezy said.  
  
"Wow, that must have been horrible." Reggie said, and then told her what she remembered about the night of the party, and then how Lars showed up wearing the same thing the attacker had been wearing.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT SCUM BAG! I'LL KILL HIM!" Was Otto's reaction to the news, Reggie told him a little later that night.   
  
The next morning, Saturday. Reggie told her dad what she had told Breezy and Otto the night before. He cried a little bit, and embraced his daughter. He told her he was going to get her the best obstetrician in the state.   
  
***********  
  
Twister told Lars the news after he found out.  
  
"Does she still think I raped her?" Lars asked  
  
"Yeah, you were wearing the same thing the guy who did it was wearing."  
  
"How many guys do you think wear jeans and a hoodie? Thousands Twister, what I was wearing means nothing."  
  
"Hey, I don't think you did it, she does."  
  
***********  
  
{A/N: I finally finished! *Proud of herself* What happened with Lars and Reggie? You'll find out soon enough. ;D I have two more chapters to write. I have it all planned out. I might have a.. what's it called...epilogue? Afterwards. You'll find out who it was probably in the seventh chapter. Anyway, Please please PLEASE review. Thanx!} 


	6. Pearl

{A/N: Sorry for this chapters shortness. I could have just combined chapters, but don't you guys just love suspense? :P}  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
Ch. 6 - Pearl  
  
Reggie sighed, her obstetrician flipped a switch on a machine, and Reggie's insides showed up on a screen. The doctor pointed out the babies head, and its back. The baby had been growing inside of her for five months now. She'd gotten through her first trimester and all of that morning sickness stuff. Reggie was starting to like the idea of being a Mom, it was really scary at the same time though, being responsible for another life, having to take care of it when it was sick, changing its diapers, not being able to go out, or have a life like a normal 16-year-old girl. The people in school were so cruel, they called her a slut, and a whore. While most of the people who made fun of her didn't actually know her, or what she had been through, there were a few who had turned on her to be a part of the crowd, amongst them were Trish and Sherry. They had been supportive of her at first, but soon people started to talk, and so they turned on her in order to save there reputation. Ray got Reggie a home tutor because of the constant harassment, she would return back to regular school in the fall.  
  
Dr. Marino smiled at Reggie. "It's a girl." He said.   
  
Reggie had hoped that the baby was going to be a girl, mainly because she felt it would be more important for a boy to have a father in his life then a girl, and there wasn't going father to be there for the baby.   
  
Or so Reggie thought.  
  
Lars started doing nice things for Reggie, stood up for her against the people in school. He'd call her often, and he would go out at 2 a.m. to get any food she was craving, even if it meant driving around for hours looking for an open store. For Christmas Lars got Reggie things she'd need for the baby, a baby carrier that doubled as a car seat. A baby carriage, a crib and a ton of baby toys, and bottles. Reggie thought it was out of guilt, and started to take it as a silent understanding between the two of them that he was the father and he'd take care of them, or at least of the baby.  
  
Reggie hadn't thought much about the babies name since she found out she was pregnant, she was seven months pregnant before she started researching names, on the Internet, in baby name books, and through people she was close too. She finally decided on the name Pearl Elizabeth. Pearl because it meant "One that is highly regarded for its beauty or value," and even though the baby was born in hate (for the person who did this to her) she meant a lot to Reggie. {A/N:Idea from the book "The Scarlet Letter"} and Elizabeth because it had been her mothers name.   
  
The Investigation had been going on since Reggie told Ray. They had no leads, and had no idea how to find the guy, until Pearl was born at least, when she was a paternity test could be run and suspects could be ruled out. Maria, one of Lars' ex-girlfriends, showed up at the police station, she told investigators that Lars was emotionally abusive, and hit her on one occasion. It wasn't enough to have Lars arrested, but it was enough for him to be brought in for questioning. Unfortunately it happened to be the same day Lars left for Canada, after his hockey team had been invited to a huge competition there. The police looked at it as him fleeing the country, and had him arrested.  
  
******  
  
After two false labors within a week, Reggie was admitted to Ocean Shores General Hospital on May 1st. She was in labor for 12 hours. Ray, Breezy and Otto waited in the waiting room when Reggie was brought into the delivery room. Ray was a nervous wreck, he paced back and forth across the room. Forty-five minutes later, the doctor came into the room.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Rocket. Your daughter and granddaughter are resting comfortably. You can see them if you like." Dr. Marino smiled.   
  
Ray and Breezy followed the doctor, Otto stayed behind because he had fallen asleep. It was 2:30 AM. Reggie was laying in her hospital bed, still sweating. Ray walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled. Pearl had been taken a few minutes before to be cleaned up.   
  
********  
  
Lars was held in a cell in a local minimum security prison. By the time his trial date was set, Pearl was three months old. Reggie held the baby in her arms as she walked into the court room. The first day Reggie told the court about the day she had been raped, it had been a while so it was sort of hard for her to remember, and also very painful. There lawyers argued a bit, Lars just sat there rolling his eyes at the fact he was even a suspect in the first place. The judge ended court for the day, and told everyone that the case would resume the next morning. Reggie was standing outside of the courthouse talking to the press.  
  
Lars was led out in handcuffs. Reggie turned away from the press and started walking down the stairs, when Lars caught up with her he stopped, she did as well.  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Lars yelled.  
  
Reggie just stared at him.  
  
"I didn't rape you and you know it!" Lars yelled again, "All you want is for somebody to take care of you, and to take responsibility for your baby when you can't handle it. I want to do that for you Reggie, I want to help support you and be there for you and Pearl. I want us to be together because I love you. Yes, I love you. I'd turn back time for you if I could, I'd do anything to make everything okay, but I can't do anything from a jail cell. I love you, and I always will. Your all I ever think about, even after you left me for Sean. Speaking of Sean, why am I here and not him? Is it because you know I'm better for you and for your child?"  
  
"Sean?" Reggie's lawyer asked.  
  
"Sean." Reggie repeated aloud, looking down at her sleeping daughter in her arms.   
  
{A/N2: I'll be posting the end of the fic later on today... most likely.} 


	7. The Promise

{A/N: I know Reggie is a little OOC in the flashback, I was trying to get a point across :P}  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
Ch. 7 - The Promise  
  
"Who's Sean?" Reggie's lawyer asked.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
A car pulled up in front of the Rocket's house at 9 P.M. on a Thursday night. Reggie got out of the car, she turned around to say "Bye Sean!" before walking into the house.   
  
Lars was looking out of his bedroom window, it had been the third time she went out with him that week. Sean and Lars had been close friends up until last year, his sophomore year in high school. Sean got into drugs, and dropped out of school he'd already been arrested twice, and had just gotten out of jail, where he spent 10 months for his second offense of sexual assault. Sean liked girls younger then him, he liked them being inexperienced, Reggie was a perfect target. She was a freshmen, and Sean gave her some sort of secure feeling, she didn't see through his nice car, and the fancy gifts. But Lars did.  
  
Lars walked over to Reggie's house, Ray let him in, even though the thought of his 14 year old daughter dating somebody two years older then her made him cringe. Lars walked up to Reggie's room and knocked before walking in. She was sitting in bed, typing on her laptop.   
  
"We need to talk." Lars said.  
  
"About what?" Reggie smiled.  
  
Lars sat down on her bed. "About you and Sean."  
  
"Again? Lars we've talked about this before. Your the one who said we shouldn't be exclusive. You don't own me!"  
  
"Reggie, you don't know what he's like, he's an asshole, he just wants to get in your pants!"  
  
"No, he doesn't he really likes me. See?" she showed Lars a necklace she was wearing, "He gave it to me, plus I can take care of myself."  
  
"Not if he gets you drunk, or talks you into doing something crazy."  
  
"He doesn't do that kind of thing, he just lets people think that."  
  
"No, Reggie, he really does. He's even dropped out of school."  
  
"I don't care Lars, I don't think we should see each other anymore if you are going to be like this. Leave me alone!"  
  
She wouldn't let Lars say anything else, finally he just gave up and left.  
  
Sean and Reggie started getting more serious about each other, and sure enough he started trying to get her in the sack. She kept refusing, one night he managed to get Reggie to drink, and slipped something into her drink. Luckily, one of Reggie's friends were there, and they took her home before anything happened. After that Reggie dumped Sean. He threatened her a few times, but then she stopped hearing from him, she hadn't even seen him in a year.   
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Reggie?" Reggie's lawyer said for the fourth time.   
  
"He's a guy, I went out with him along time ago."  
  
"Do you think he may have done this?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Her lawyer ordered the police to find Sean, and to bring him in for questioning.  
  
They found him in an alley, with a black hooded sweatshirt on.   
  
Sean wouldn't give a sample for a DNA test, but the police got a warrant to make him. The judge also ordered Lars to give a sample of DNA as well. Once they had the two boy's DNA they took samples from both Reggie and Pearl.   
  
Lars didn't match. Sean did.  
  
Reggie was so disappointed. She wanted Lars to be the father, he was right, he was so much better for Reggie and Pearl. Reggie wanted somebody who could take care of her and Pearl.  
  
With the DNA evidence, Sean was convicted of raping a minor, and was sentenced to 12 years of jail time. Lars left the courtroom and was surrounded by press, his family, and supporters. He saw Reggie holding Pearl, and walking with Otto and Ray to there car. Lars pulled away from the circle and ran after them.   
  
"Reggie, can we talk?" Lars asked, out of breath from running.  
  
Reggie looked at her dad and he nodded, he reached his arms out and took Pearl and put her in her car seat. Him and Otto got in the car and drove off. Lars took Reggie's hand and led her to his car, he took her to the beach. They talked for a while, just about general things.  
  
"Reggie, I really do love you and Pearl. I really want to be there for you both." Lars said.  
  
Reggie could tell he was being completely sincere "I'd like that," she smiled, "I love you too, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for getting pregnant, how can we be together? The baby isn't your responsibility, it won't work. I'm sorry for messing up everything," her smile turned into a frown.  
  
Lars hushed her. "It's not your fault. It'll work out. It'll be okay, I promise."   
  
Lars held Reggie and they watched the sunset over the beach before walking home.  
  
*THE END*  
  
{A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I'm working on an Epilogue right now. I really like how this turned out, the ending wasn't nearly as weak for this fic as it has been for my others.} 


	8. Epilogue Follow Up

Turn Back Time  
  
Epilogue - Follow-up  
  
Lars and Reggie have been married for a year and are expecting there first child, a son. Lars is twenty-four, and Reggie is twenty-two, Pearl is six and just started first grade. They couldn't be happier together. Reggie moved in with Lars when she was 18 and is going back to school soon. (She never got to go to college, but did manage to graduate high school) Lars is a mechanic, and makes pretty good money. Lars kept his promise, he's always been there for Reggie and for Pearl, no matter what, everything worked out great. Reggie told her story in her zine, and in newspapers, once people understood what had happened she wasn't treated badly anymore. She even went to women's clinic's, special workshops, and school's to tell her story to raise awareness.   
  
Ray and Breezy tied the knot a year after Pearl was born. Ray and Breezy have both been very supportive of Lars, Reggie and Pearl. Otto wasn't so keen on Lars at first, he didn't want his sister to get hurt again. Otto now lives in a dorm at the college he is attending, along with Twister and Sam who are his roommates.  
  
Sean is still in jail, and probably will be for the rest of his life. After Reggie's case, two other girls accused him of raping them, and he was found guilty on both counts. His sentence was bumped up from 12 years, to 25 years - life.   
  
{A/N: Yes, this is incredibly short, but it's just a little follow up. Thanks again to all who have reviewed, love you all! Keep writing ;)} 


End file.
